User blog:A Bystander/Stuff for Okegom Wiki's 3rd Anniversary
Hello everyone! I've been really busy with school and trying my best to get honors. If you're updated in seeing my Twitter timeline, you may also tell that I'm also busy being competitive in a game of green buddies against fictional corpses, being a Pokémon Trainer, and being stuck in idol hell. I apologize for my inactivity here. �� October 9, 2017 will be Okegom Wiki's 3rd anniversary! *puts on a party hat and blows on a horn streamer* In celebration to the anniversary, I am planning to host two activities. I do hope I can pull this off since I have quite a lot of school stuff to do...! D: Super Okegom Wiki Quiz! First, a super hard quiz is in the works! Though, this is a rather unique type of quiz. It will still contain the classic type of questioning, which is the multiple choice type. However, most of the quiz will contain category-based questions! This type of questioning is a modified multiple choice type as instead of a question, it is replaced with a category! The choices are possible members of the category. You should pick the correct number of choices to get as much score as possible! For each question, you only have a set amount of attempts to pick what are the correct answers. Clicking "Select", whether you're right or wrong counts as an attempt, so choose wisely! However, fear not! The number of attempts in a question is also the number of correct members. Use that to your advantage! The quiz will be divided into four sections, with each section having a set difficulty: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Super Expert. Yes, I skipped Expert because the last part is hard as hell unless you know me, my friends, and the wiki very well. Here's a sample question: "WTF THIS ISN'T RELATED TO DSP OR THE WIKI!!!1!" Relax. You just found an easter egg. ;) Hunger Games Simulator with Okegom Wiki users I thought of something lately. What if the community is in a Hunger Games situation and we have to kill each other just to win? That's why I thought we could simulate that using the Hunger Games simulator on brantsteele.net! Anyone can participate in this! All you have to do is type in your preferred username and image to be used in the simulator. Do note that the image must have equal length and width. Basically, it should be a perfect square. We need at least 24 users, including me, to create a full season. If there's less than 24, random DSP characters will be selected via the first name in my Crack Shipping Generator to fill in the missing slots. The maximum number of people to be in the simulation is 48. Other things in your mind to do in the anniversary? Let us know if you have! We can talk about it and see if it's a great idea. It doesn't hurt to give suggestions! As always, thank you for reading my blog post! I hope this anniversary will be great, even if these stuff I'll be doing is not that big. I'll be looking forward to your comments~ [[User:A_Bystander|''I'm just a bystander...]] '[ talk | | blog ]''' 16:21, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts